Your Illusion
by bbyeol
Summary: Mencintai, itu sebuah hak 'kan? Namun, jika sudah mencintai selama hampir seumur hidupmu dan tak mendapat tanggapan sama sekali, apa cinta itu harus tetap dipertahankan? Kyungsoo mencoba melupakan cintanya untuk Jongin. / [EXO - GS - Chap 1 is up!] RnR?


**Your Illusion**

_Cast: _**Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and other EXO members.**

_Disclaimer: _**EXO belongs to God, their parents, their family, SM Ent., and their fans. The story is mine. Please don't copy this fiction without credit and my permittion. Did you know how difficult my brain to found this idea and how difficult I can publish this fiction? So, once again, please don't do plagiarism to my fiction. Thank you.**

_Warning: _**Genderswitch, OOC, kinda horror but I guess it'll be fail, school life, death chara, typos, and all about the gajeness. Please who doesn't like angst, and genderswitch or everything in the warning, just leave this fiction.**

_A/N:_ **Halo~ **_**I'm back**_**, readersdeul~ Ada yang kangen aku atau kangen ffku? Oh gaada.. /pundung/ Btw, aku balik dengan fic horror maksa terus angst terus romance. ADA CAST YANG MENINGGAL, KAWAN. Kalo gasuka please minggir dari fic ini, okay? Hehe**

**Aku mau ubah gaya tulisanku jadi di**_**center**_**-in, gimana? Keren aja gitu ngeliat para sunbae yang ficnya di **_**center**_** dan aku jadi pengen nyoba. Unik gitu~**

**Udah lah, Hana gamau banyak komen lagi nanti readersdeul keburu bosen dan malah gajadi baca fic ini kan sayang hahaha~**

.

.

.

**Enjoy, guys!**

~OoOoO~

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Do You Think, Who**'re You?**

.

.

.

~OoOoO~

Kicauan burung meramaikan suasana pagi di kota Seoul. Sang fajar mulai memunculkan rupanya. _Yeoja_ mungil yang sedang bergelut di dalam selimutnya itu makin menggeliat tak nyaman takala sinar matahari mencoba menerobos pertahanan mata bulatnya. Oh ayolah, mimpinya sedang sangat indah dan siapa yang berani untuk mengganggu mimpi indahnya itu? Kyungsoo─si gadis yang terganggu tidurnya─ menarik habis selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepalanya.

Tubuh gadis itu terguncang karena seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya tanpa bersuara. Awalnya, memang guncangan itu pelan dan tak berpengaruh sama sekali yang malah membuat Kyungsoo makin lama kelamaan guncangan itu semakin kencang, Kyungsoo naik darah. Emosinya tersulut. Siapa sih manusia yang berani mengganggu tidurnya? Apa jangan-jangan yang telah membuka tirai penutup jendela kamarnya adalah sosok ini? Kyungsoo menyibak selimutnya kasar hingga terbuka sampai batas pinggulnya. Rambutnya berantakan, matanya merah dan sayu, raut wajahnya persis orang bangun tidur dan juga orang yang marah namun kesadarannya belum terkumpul, dan juga bibirnya yang mengerucut ke bawah. Bukannya terlihat seram malah terlihat menggemaskan. "Iya, iya aku bangun.. Ugh," ucapnya seraya mengusap mata kirinya untuk membiasakan sinar matahari yang sudah menerangi kamarnya.

"Lama sekali tidurmu. Kautidur jam berapa semalam?" tanya sosok itu seraya duduk di tepi ranjang, bersisian dengan Kyungsoo yang malah mematung dengan tangan yang masih di gerakan mengusap mata.

"U-uh," Kyungsoo merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal karena tidur terlalu lama. Oh Kyungsoo baru ingat kalau semalam ia terjaga sampai pukul tiga pagi hanya untuk membaca novel yang baru dibelinya kemarin siang. Dan, jam berapa sekarang? Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya pada sebuah jam berbentuk burung hantu yang menggantung tepat di atas pintu masuk kamarnya. "Sialan. Aku tidur terlalu lama." ringisnya dengan wajah yang malah terlihat imut bagi pemuda yang kini tertawa kecil. Kyungsoo mengalihkan netranya untuk memandang pemuda pujaannya itu. Dahinya mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa tertawa?" cicitnya.

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Tak apa. Tapi, tadi aku bertanya padamu, Kyung-_ie_ _noona_ dan kau belum menjawabnya," ia menatap tajam Kyungsoo yang malah menyebabkan ringisan tertahan di mulut _yeoja_ manis tersebut. "Semalam, _noona_ tidur jam berapa? Jangan bilang _noona_ begadang lagi hanya untuk membaca novel baru karena hari ini libur?" terka pemuda itu.

"Y-ya, kau sangat hapal apa yang aku lakukan, Jongin-_ah_. Jadi, untuk apa bertanya?" Kyungsoo mendengus sebal.

Jongin─pemuda yang sedaritadi menemani Kyungsoo─ menjitak pelan dahi Kyungsoo yang menyebabkan sebuah erangan kecil keluar dari empu dahi yang terluka itu. "Kau ini perempuan, _noona_. Jangan karena hari ini liburan maka kau bisa seenaknya begadang," Jongin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Kesehatanmu juga harus dipikirkan. Lihat kantung matamu, kau semakin mirip dengan burung hantu, Kyung." Pemuda _tan_ itu menunjuk kantung-kantung mata milik Kyungsoo dengan salah satu jari telunjuknya.

"Biar saja. Apa pedulimu? Memangnya kau siapaku?" Kyungsoo menghujam sengit manik hitam Jongin dengan tatapan tak sukanya yang pura-pura. Jongin selalu saja bersikap seperti seorang kekasih untuk Kyungsoo. Menasihati ini itu, melindungi Kyungsoo bagai seorang adik kecil, dan mengritik apa saja yang ia tak suka dari apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Iya sih Jongin itu sahabat Kyungsoo dari mereka masih di taman kanak-kanak, tapi, hei, sekarang Kyungsoo sudah menginjak usia 18 tahun dan diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Jongin membuat Kyungsoo merasa istimewa. Kyungsoo sudah remaja, setidaknya ia mengetahui mana yang cinta dan mana yang bukan. Kyungsoo sangat yakin kalau yang dirasakannya kepada Jongin adalah cinta murni dan bukan merupakan perasaan kagum.

"Aku? Sahabat kecilmu. Selesai 'kan?" si pengucap tersenyum lebar, cengiran lebih tepatnya. Kyungsoo sering menanyakan hal ini dan Jongin hanya dapat menjawab seperti apa yang ia katakan barusan. Jongin bingung, Kyungsoo sudah tahu akan hal itu tapi mengapa ia selalu menanyakan perihal ini kepadanya?

Dada Kyungsoo bagaikan dihujam beribu batuan yang tepat mengenai jantungnya. Napasnya tercekat seolah enggan keluar dari rongganya. Mata Kyungsoo terasa panas. Gadis itu cepat-cepat beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke kamar mandi yang terletak di kamarnya. "Kau tunggu di ruang makan saja. Nanti kubuatkan sarapan. Atau makan siang? Terserah." titahnya dingin seraya menutup pintu kamar mandinya dengan sedikit kasar. Setelahnya, gadis itu bersandar pada dinding sebelah pintu dan membiarkan emosi yang membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk di lantai dingin kamar mandi. Memangnya Kyungsoo peduli akan dingin yang kini diterimanya? Tidak sama sekali.

.

.

.

**Kyungsoo's pov**

Jongin selalu saja menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jawaban yang sama. _'Aku sahabat kecilmu, apalagi?'_ aku benci jawaban itu. Seakan tak ada luang bagiku untuk menjadi sosok 'lain' di hidup Jongin. Dari dulu, aku memang memanggap Jongin sebagai sosok yang paling berharga di hidupku. Setengah nyawaku, bahasa puitisnya. Pada saat aku kecil, aku sudah menganggap Jongin bagian diriku yang lain. Ya, karena aku masih kecil, jadi aku menganggap perasaanku itu sebagai perasaan sesama sahabat. Dimana aku selalu ingin berada di sisi Jongin atau sebaliknya, nyaman saat bersama Jongin, debaran jantungku yang tiba-tiba saja temponya naik entah apa alasannya tiap kali Jongin berbuat 'sesuatu' kepadaku dan hal sebagainya. Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu dan semakin bertambahnya usiaku, aku jadi mengetahui ternyata apa yang selama ini aku rasakan bukan hanya sekedar perasaan terhadap sahabat saja, ini lebih. Perasaan tertarik kepada lawan jenis, seperti umumnya. Ya, aku jatuh cinta pada sahabatku sendiri.

Aku lupa tepatnya kapan saat aku mulai menyadari perasaan cintaku kepada Jongin, kelas 2 _junior high school_, mungkin? Entahlah, aku juga sudah tak ingat lagi. Dan sekarang kalian bertanya berapa usiaku? Aku baru saja menginjak usia 18 tahun dan duduk di tahun terakhir _high school_. Jongin adalah adik kelasku karena dia satu tahun lebih muda dariku. Jika aku lahir pada tahun 1993, maka Jongin lahir pada tahun 1994.

Aku bisa bersahabat dengan Jongin karena kami bertetangga. Rumah keluarga Kim tepat di sebelah kanan rumahku. Jadi, alasan mengapa Jongin bisa seenaknya keluar masuk kamarku adalah karena kami sudah bersahabat sejak kecil dan juga bertetangga. Masuk akal, 'kan?

Keluargaku dan keluarga Jongin juga akrab. Aku sering sekedar berkunjung atau bahkan sampai bermalam di kediaman kelaurga Kim. Untung saja kedua orang tua Jongin tak mempermasalahkan itu.

Tapi, satu yang aku sayangkan, walaupun aku menganggap Jongin 'lebih', tapi Jongin tetap menganggapku sebatas sahabat sejak kecilnya saja. Tak kurang tak lebih. Status itu kusandang dari kami masih berusia 3 tahun, mungkin? Entah.

Semenjak memasuki _junior high school_, Jongin mulai tertarik pada seorang _yeoja_. Namanya Kim Yejin, kalau tak salah. Waktu itu ia datang ke rumahku dan bercerita dari pagi hingga siang hanya dengan satu topik. Ya, Kim Yejin-_ssi_ itu. Jongin bilang _yeoja_ incarannya itu cantik, pintar, berambut panjang serta halus (aku tak tahu bagaimana Jongin bisa bilang halus, memangnya Jongin pernah menyentuhnya?) dan juga berpipi _chubby_. Apa tipe kekasih Jongin seperti itu? Aku selalu saja bertanya kepada diriku sendiri. Kalau rambut panjang, sedari kecil aku mempertahankan surai hitamku ini agar tumbuh panjang, jadilah kini rambutku kini tumbuh sebatas pinggang. Pipi _chubby_? _Eomma_, _appa_, dan juga Jongin sendiri bilang kalau aku _chubby_. Pintar? M-mungkin ini yang tak jadi milikku. Aku hanya menjadi peringkat satu di sekolahku. T-tapi saat itu Yejin-_ssi_ memenangkan beberapa olimpiade tingkat nasional. Jelas itu membuktikan kalau ia pintar, bukan? Intinya, aku harus pintar?

Jongin selalu saja menceritakan semua kelebihan gadis itu tanpa pernah mau peduli dengan apa yang kurasakan. Terus tersenyum sepanjang cerita, sedangkan aku hanya dapat menahan air mataku agar tak segera meluncur dan jangan sampai Jongin melihatnya. Mau bilang apa dia nanti melihatku menangis karena ceritanya? Yang ada ia malah akan merasa bersalah kepadaku. Setelah Jongin puas bercerita, biasanya aku akan bilang ingin ke toilet, kenyataannya aku hanya ingin menangis disana.

Setelah dua minggu mereka menjalani sesi pendekatan, Jongin dan Yejin-_ssi_ resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Y-ya, sejujurnya aku tak mau Jongin memiliki kekasih, tapi, memangnya aku siapa di mata Jongin? Hanya sebatas sahabat, bukan? Jelas aku tak dapat bertindak seenakku. Semenjak Jongin menjadi kekasih dari Yejin-_ssi_, senyum di wajahnya makin enggan lenyap. Bahkan saat kami sedang liburan bersama, ia tetap saja menceritakan tentang Yejin-_ssi_. Aku memang tak keberatan untuk mendengarkan curhatan Jongin, tapi kenapa harus tentang Yejin-_ssi_? Tak cukup kah rasa sakit yang kurasakan saat kalian bahkan belum memulai hubungan itu? Hiks.

Kuusap air mata yang masih saja mengalir di pipiku. Jongin memang sialan. Selalu saja bisa membuatku menangis sendirian di toilet seperti ini. Tak lelah kah? Haha. Menangisi hal seperti ini jujur saja melelahkan. Sayangnya, aku tak bisa menghentikannya. Aku juga tak mau selalu terlarut seperti ini dan ingin rasanya aku berpaling ke _namja_ lain atau istilah sekarangnya _move on_. Tetapi, _namja_ yang kucintai ini sahabatku sendiri yang bahkan walaupun sekolah sedang libur kami masih dapat bertemu. Bagaimana caranya?

Aku sudah terlanjur cinta dan sayang kepada Jongin. Jongin tak pernah menyadarinya. Hiks. Harus aku buktikan dengan apa?

"Hiks.. tak bisakah kau buka sedikit saja hatimu untuk melihatku sebagai perempuan yang bukan sahabatmu sehingga kau dapat mencintaiku kembali.. hiks.. Jongin-_ah_?" senyuman sinis terpatri begitu saja di bibirku. Aku ingin menyerah. Aku lelah dengan semua senyum palsu yang kuberikan pada Jongin setiap ia bercerita tentang wanita yang sedang dicintainya. Jongin, _please_, _just look me like a girl not a bestfriend_.

.

.

.

**Normal pov**

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Pintu kayu dengan kaca bundar di tengahnya itu diketuk oleh Jongin karena ia sudah hampir 20 menit menunggu Kyungsoo tapi gadis itu tak kunjung datang. Jongin khawatir, jangan-jangan Kyungsoo tertidur lagi? Begitu pikirnya. "_Noona_, _are you in_?" tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir yang kentara.

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat mengusap air matanya. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci wajah habis menangisnya. Matanya merah serta bengkak, menambah buruk penampilan baru bangun tidurnya. "_N_-_ne_, _I'm here_. _I'm sorry_, Jongin-_ah_. _But_, _can you just get your lunch by yourself without me_? Aku belum selesai mandi," _Yeoja_ itu tertawa dengan nada yang dipaksakan. "Masak saja ramen atau apalah yang ada di kulkas. Jangan sampai menghancurkan dapurku. Tapi, kalau kau masih bersikeras ingin makan makananku, tunggu 30 menit lagi atau mungkin kurang."

Jongin menghela napasnya. Antara kesal karena waktu makannya harus terundur lagi atau lega karena Kyungsoo tak apa-apa. Atau mungkin keduanya. "_Noona_, kebiasaan," punggung tegap pemuda itu bersandar pada dinding tepat samping pintu masuk kamar mandi dimana terdapat Kyungsoo di dalamnya. "Tertidur lagi, ya?" Layaknya seorang sahabat yang baik, Jongin sudah hapal betul apa saja yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Kedua kelopak mata pemuda _tan_ itu menutupi kedua netranya sekedar untuk mengistirahatkan keduanya.

"Um." jawab Kyungsoo singkat yang ternyata sudah memulai mandinya yang kini sedang memijat kepalanya pelan seraya meratakan busa dari _shampoo_ bayi yang dipakainya. Mengapa Kyungsoo memakai _shampoo_ bayi? Karena ia suka aromanya. Menenangkan, ucapnya. Padahal apa yang disetujuinya itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Ia tak tertidur sama sekali, tetapi menangis. Menangis karena Jongin yang masih saja menganggapnya sebagai **sahabat sejak kecil**. Mengingat hal itu malah menyebabkan mata tertutupnya kembali meneteskan bulir-bulir air mata. Kyungsoo beruntung dengan adanya suara berisik dari pancuran _shower_, isakannya jadi tak terdengar. "Hiks.. aku lelah Jongin. Aku lelah." isaknya pelan. Berusaha agar tak terdengar oleh sosok tercintanya itu, karena Kyungsoo tahu Jongin akan menunggunya di depan sana usai mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya. Itulah kebiasaannya. "Aku menyerah." Sebuah senyum terluka terlukis di wajah manis _yeoja_ itu.

"_Noona_ tumben tak bernyanyi?" teriaknya dari luar kamar mandi kepada Kyungsoo. Jika sedang mandi, Kyungsoo biasanya akan bernyanyi dan Jongin suka dengan suara indah Kyungsoo. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya guna mendengarkan lantunan indah dari bibir Kyungsoo sebentar lagi.

"Aku sedang tak _mood_ untuk bernyanyi, Jongin." jawab Kyungsoo dingin. Ia sudah benar-benar menyerah. Untuk apa mempertahankan cinta yang sudah sekian tahun usianya tetapi orang yang kau cintai bahkan tak menganggap cintamu ada untuknya? Kyungsoo sudah tak sanggup menahannya. Lebih baik ia segera mencari pengganti Jongin daripada hatinya harus terluka lebih dari ini. Ia harus mencari penambal kekosongan hatinya. Disaat teman-temannya sudah memiliki kekasih, seperti sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun, ia masih tetap mempertahankan kesendiriannya dengan cinta untuk seseorang yang bahkan menganggapnya tak lebih dari sekedar sahabat sejak kecil. Sudah, apalagi? Kyungsoo hanya lelah. Bukannya ia pengecut, bukan. Ia hanya lelah. Hatinya sudah terlalu hancur dan sakit karena itu. Ia sadar Jongin tak akan pernah melihatnya sebagai 'wanita' bukan 'sahabat'. Karena sadar akan hal itu, Kyungsoo harus segera mencari setidaknya sosok lain yang bisa mengalihkan segala perhatiannya pada Jongin. Apa dia ikut klub vocal saja seperti Baekhyun sahabatnya agar bisa menyibukkan diri dan melupakan Jongin? Sepertinya tak harus mencari sosok baru juga tak apa. Yang penting, mencari kesibukan untuk melupakannya. Kyungsoo akan berbicara dengan Baekhyun nanti soal keinginannya untuk masuk klub vocal.

Klub vocal mengadakan latihan 3 hari dalam seminggu, itu kurang, bukan? Kyungsoo harus mencari tambahan. Ah, klub memasak. Ia bahkan lupa kalau sekolahnya memiliki klub memasak. Biar apa kata orang karena ia sudah kelas 12 yang harusnya mengurangi kegiatan ekskur malah baru ingin gabung dengan kegiatan ekskur. Selama sekolah, ia belum pernah ikut ekskur. Pernah sekali ia ikut ekskur lukis dan hanya bertahan seminggu. Ia tak ada bakat di bidang lukis jadi rasanya percuma saja. Ia mengikuti ekskur itu juga terpaksa karena peraturan di sekolahnya mewajibkan setiap siswa minimal bergabung dalam satu ekskur. Jika hanya gabung sebentar lalu keluar, itu tak masalah. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo memilih keluar.

Lain halnya untuk peraturan di _high school_nya ini. Disana yang dituntut adalah nilai akademi. Kyungsoo cukup bersyukur dengan hal itu karena ia hanya perlu belajar dengan rajin tanpa harus melibatkan diri di kegiatan ekskur yang menurutnya melelahkan. Omong-omong soal ekskur, Jongin di sekolah mereka mengikuti dua ekskur, basket dan tari. Oh, betapa idamannya pemuda itu. Pantas saja jadi pangeran di sekolah mereka.

Setiap pangeran pasti mempunyai putri, 'kan? Dari gosip-gosip yang tak sengaja didengarnya, ia tahu bahwa Jongin menyukai primadona sekolah mereka, Krystal Jung. Satu angkatan dengan Jongin, sih. Pantas saja. Yang satu tampan yang satu cantik. Cocok.

Menyadari hal itu, Kyungsoo harus segera mendaftar pada ekskur tujuannya, vocal dan masak. Mungkin ia akan pulang sekolah dari yang biasanya jam 3 sore menjadi 5 sore hanya untuk mengurung diri di perpustakaan bahkan bisa lebih malam untuk mengikuti kegiatan ekskur. Kyungsoo tersenyum karena pemikirannya. Lumayan, ekskur juga tak membuatnya rugi, kok. Mengikuti ekskur vocal bisa mengasah kemampuan menyanyinya. Mengikuti ekskur memasak bisa menambah wawasan makanan yang nanti bisa dimasaknya.

Kyungsoo telah selesai mandi dan kini tubuhnya hanya di balut _bathrobe_ _baby blue_ kesayangannya. Rambutnya juga sudah digulung dengan handuk untuk mengeringkan surai hitamnya. Sebelum membuka pintu kamar mandinya, ia berdiri di depan wastafel guna memeriksa penampilannya kembali. Sudah lebih baik, pikirnya. Ia memantapkan diri, membuka pintu kamar mandi, menutupnya, tak menoleh, memasang wajah dingin, dan langsung menuju lemari pakaiannya. "Keluar." Satu kata yang sukses membuat Jongin membuka kedua matanya.

"Apa? Kubilang keluar." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dingin. Oh, topengmu berhasil Kyungsoo. Selamat.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Jongin akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo dan segera menuju ruang makan. "Apa yang salah dengannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi dingin seperti itu?" gumamnya tetap dengan langkah yang membawanya ke ruang makan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah memakai pakaiannya dan kini sedang mengeringkan rambutnya. Rambutnya masih setengah basah, maka dari itu ia menggosok-gosokkan permukaan handuk ke rambut hitamnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di depan meja rias. "Karena masih basah lebih baik segera kulakukan." ucapnya dan tangan mungilnya menuntun sebuah gunting dari dalam laci meja riasnya.

Dengan terampil, ia mulai memotong surainya yang semula terurai sampai sebatas pinggang menjadi hanya sebatas bahu. Perubahan yang signifikan. Walaupun ia sudah memanjangkan rambutnya bertahun-tahun, tapi Kyungsoo tak peduli. Untuk apa mempertahankannya? Jongin juga tak pernah menoleh kepadanya walaupun rambutnya makin hari semakin bertambah panjang.

"_Great job_, Kyungsoo. Kau terlihat berbeda." Ia membenahi posisi poninya yang menutupi hampir keseluruhan dahinya hingga di atas alis. Tak lupa juga menyisir rambutnya untuk membuang sisa potongan rambutnya. Kyungsoo membersihkan potongan rambutnya dan segera membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ia tak peduli, rambutnya memang bagus, panjang, memang siapa peduli? Paling hanya Baekhyun yang tak akan berhenti mengoceh menanyakan kemana perginya rambut panjangnya besok. Menurutnya, selain keluarganya, orang yang memerhatikannya hanya Baekhyun. Jongin? Nomor sekian. Entah kenapa setiap melihat Jongin ada rasa benci di hatinya. Mungkin karena rasa sakit yang dulu dirasakannya telah membakar sisi baiknya untuk Jongin.

Ia melangkah turun menuju ruang makan dan menemukan Jongin yang tertidur dengan kepala di atas meja makan. Tak yakin Jongin tertidur, sih. Tak ada suara dengkuran. Kyungsoo tak peduli, ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur dan mulai memasak ramen dua porsi. Untuknya dan untuk Jongin. Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali mengusir Jongin. Tapi, orang tuanya akan memarahinya, mungkin.

Setelah menuangkan ramen ke dalam kedua mangkuk yang disediakannya, Kyungsoo membawa keduanya dan mendorong mangkuk Jongin tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia mengambil tempat duduk lain, di tempat dimana biasanya _appa_nya akan duduk. Jauh dari posisi Jongin. "Itu ramenmu." ujar Kyungsoo datar. Entah, padahal belum sampai 2 jam tapi kenapa perubahan Kyungsoo begitu signifikan kepada Jongin? Tanyakan pada rasa sakit di hati Kyungsoo. Sebelumnya, Kyungsoo akan membangunkan Jongin terlebih dahulu lalu menyodorkan mangkuk itu secara perlahan tetap setelah Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dari meja makan. Duduk di hadapan Jongin yang sebelumnya akan tersenyum dan bilang "Itu ramenmu. Makan dengan hati-hati. Masih panas." tak lupa dengan kikikan kecil dari kedua bibir bentuk hatinya. Kini ia merasa jijik dengan sikapnya dulu kepada Jongin.

Jongin bangun dengan mata yang langsung disuguhi semangkuk ramen. Ia sudah lapar dari tadi. Mengubah posisi menjadi duduk dan mengusap matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya, mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar membuka matanya. Mangkuk ramen memang di depannya. Ada yang kurang. Dimana Kyungsoo? Biasanya ia akan bangun dengan Kyungsoo yang duduk di hadapannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di kursi _appa_nya sambil memakan ramennya dalam diam. Tak ada senyum yang biasa dilihatnya jika Kyungsoo sedang makan ramen. Ada yang salah. ".._noona_, apa yang salah denganmu?" tanyanya pelan-pelan. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan bersikap dingin jika sedang _pms_. Atau mungkin Kyungsoo sedang _pms_? Ya, mungkin.

"Tak ada. Cepat habiskan atau cuci piringmu sendiri." Gadis itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari mangkuk ramennya. Ia memang sempat berhenti untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin tak ia merasa tak sudi menatap Jongin langsung di matanya. _Untuk apa? Cih, buang waktu._

Ini benar-benar salah. Kyungsoo tanpa senyum itu lebih mengerikan daripada hantu. Tunggu─ Kyungsoo potong rambut? Kapan? Seingatnya tadi saat ia membangunkan Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur rambutnya masih sepinggang._ Sudahlah, aku pusing. _Jongin langsung melahap ramennya karena ia sangat lapar. Ramennya tak terasa lezat seperti biasa. Jongin yakin setiap ramen yang dimasak Kyungsoo enak. Yang ini memang enak, sih, hanya seperti ada yang kurang dan Jongin tak tahu pasti apa hal yang hilang itu. Jadi ramen itu hanya seperti lewat untuk memenuhi lambungnya tanpa ada kesan yang tertinggal seperti sebelum-selebumnya.

Kyungsoo sudah bangkit dari kursinya untuk mencuci mangkuk bekas pakainya. Ia berjalan tanpa ekspresi menuju tempat mencuci mangkuknya itu. Biasanya, Jongin akan membuntuti dan dari belakang tubuhnya ia akan memeluk Kyungsoo. Dulu sih Kyungsoo senang sekali dengan hal itu. Sekarang membayangkannya saja Kyungsoo ingin muntah. Gadis itu meletakkan mangkuknya dan mulai menghidupkan keran. Ia mengdengar langkah itu mendekat dan berhenti di belakangnya.

1

.

.

2

.

.

3.

"Menjauh dariku." Kyungsoo berujar datar seraya mulai membersihkan mangkuknya. Tangan Jongin yang seolah ingin memeluk Kyungsoo terhenti di udara mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. Ia tak salah dengar, 'kan? Kenapa Kyungsoo menyuruhnya menjauh? Biasanya ia akan diam saja saat Jongin memeluknya. Mungkin salah dengar, pikirnya positif. Ia sudah berniat menggerakan tangannya lagi menuju pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dan terhenti di udara lagi karena, "Sudah kubilang menjauh dariku. Kau tuli, ya?" Kyungsoo menyemburnya dengan kata-kata pedasnya.

"Ada yang salah padamu, _noona_. Kyungsoo _noona_ yang kukenal tak seperti ini.." lirihnya dengan tangan yang sudah ia turunkan menjadi di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Tak ada yang salah padaku. Dan jangan pernah berani bicara panjang padaku." Kyungsoo berjalan menjauhi Jongin untuk meletakkan kembali mangkuknya. Ia sedikit berjinjit untuk menggapai tempat menyimpan mangkuk itu namun segera menghentikan gerakannya. "Diam disana. Jangan coba maju selangkahpun." Kyungsoo cepat-cepat mengambil kursi di sudut dapur dan meletakkan mangkuknya. "Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang. Kau kesini hanya ingin makan. 'kan?" Kini Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tepat di kedua matanya. Pandangan Kyungsoo berubah. Tak ada kehangatan dan cinta disana. Yang ada hanya kebencian.

Jongin menggeleng.

"Sudah baik aku tak membentakmu dengan kata kasar. Cepat pulang. Aku tak ingin melihatmu." ujarnya dingin seraya berjalan melewati Jongin begitu saja. Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyungsoo tak menoleh sama sekali dan segera menutup pintu kamarnya.

Jongin masih mematung disana. Berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Kyungsoo _noona_ mengusirku..?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak ingat pernah berbuat salah pada Kyungsoo. Kalaupun ada, ia akan segera meminta maaf saat itu juga dan Kyungsoo pun memaafkannya. Sekarang apa?

Dengan langkah gontai dan sorot mata yang kosong, Jongin pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

_A/N: _**A-yoooo! Chap 1! Ini fic baru selingan gitu ceritanya karena SPAD lagi mentok ide haha. Bukan karena itu aja sih, tapi lagi ada ide bikin fic yang kayak gini dan viola! Jadilah fic ini!**

**Minta komennya dong, chap 1 nya gimana? Kalo banyak respon aku lanjut kalo engga ya gausah hehe~**

**Jangan blame Kyungsoo karena sikapnya please, blame aku aja**

**Oke, that's it. At least, mind to review? Thankseuuuu~**


End file.
